


Bad Ideas Make The Best Memories

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hwa Is a smol bean, Joong is also a smol bean, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Protect, Secret Crush, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bad boy seonghwa, i guess, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Because I'm here for you."The older felt his eyes water again and in seconds, tears were rolling down his cheeks."Alright?"He nodded and so did the younger.





	Bad Ideas Make The Best Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors  
> Love ya
> 
>  
> 
> (Title: Alle Farben ; Bad Ideas)

Seonghwa was only seventeen when he first ran away, he never had a good relationship with his parents, or birth-givers as he couldn't bring himself to call them parents. He ran as fast and as far as he could. He soon found himself in a park. He slowly walked over to a bench, heavy breaths and huffs leaving his mouth. He sat down and laid his head in his hands before a sob rippled through him.

He tried to be as quiet as possible but the heavy cries didn't seem like they're going to quiet down. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone in that moment. The brunette wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before looking up, the sky was dark and stars were already shining in it. He sighed, how late was it? He pulled his legs up on the bench, hugging them close to his chest and laying his head in them. What was he supposed to do now? Go back? Face the people he just told he hated? His head snapped up when something cold touched his shoulder. 

"Hongjoong ah? How-"

The older was cut off by Hongjoong sitting next to him, his eyes red and puffy just like Seonghwa's. The older hated that, because he just knew he was the cause of it.

"Pick up my calls next time, okay? You know you can tell me anything."

Hongjoong sighed, pulling the older closer and reaching for his hand.

"Because I'm here for you."

The older felt his eyes water again and in seconds, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Alright?"

He nodded and so did the younger.

"You can stay over, no one's home, I can keep you with me."

Hongjoong caressed and held his hand untill Seonghwa stopped crying, he was there because he knew Seonghwa needed it, he needed comfort and he found it, in Hongjoong.

The beginning of their friendship was strange to say the least. Hongjoong was one of the quiet kids while Seonghwa was your usual bad boy. Neither of them expected it to happen, it just kind of did. Out of nowhere, they were best friends.

 

                                  ⭐⭐⭐

 

The second time the taller felt like he needed to vent was just about two days after he returned to his actual home. He did get out as soon as he found his jacket but he didn't run like before, he didn't go right away. He walked by just few houses down the street before reaching a specific, white, Seonghwa would even say perfect, house. He inhaled sharply before knocking on the door. He smiled a little when the door opened and he looked down.

"Hey Joong, wanna hang out?"

The younger nodded and Seonghwa's heart fluttered, but he ignored it, it happened all the time. Hongjoong walked out seconds after putting on his shoes. He smiled up at Seonghwa and they finally began walking. They walked around for a while before Seonghwa looked up and his eyes sparkled. Hongjoong looked a little confused at first but he understood when he shifted his eyes to look the same direction as Seonghwa. It was just a regular ice cream shop but Hongjoong knew what an ice cream enthusiast Seonghwa was.

"Do you want some?"

He asked and Seonghwa looked down, the smile falling off his face. Hongjoong frowned, this expression didn't look good on the older.

"I didn't take my wallet..."

The younger rolled his eyes, grabbing Seonghwa's wrist and pulling him towards the shop.

"I didn't ask if you took your wallet or not."

They managed to get their orders, though it was minutes before the store closed, both were happy. They didn't wait long and thanked the waitress as soon as they got it. Seonghwa held the door while Hongjoong walked out, holding both ice creams in his hands. He handed it to Seonghwa when the door closed, the older bowing his head and thanking him for the nth time in just few minutes.

"It's no big deal, Hwa."

The younger laughed as they sat down on a near by concrete wall. Seonghwa laughed in slight embarrassment and looked at Hongjoong, making him do the same. They kept their eyes on each other and stared as they slowly ate. Seonghwa was the first to break into a trail of giggles before Hongjoong joined him, covering his face with the other, free, hand.

 

                                   ⭐⭐⭐

 

The third time, they went on a secret trip to Busan. And secret meant no one but the two of them and Mingi, a mutual friend of theirs, knew about it. Seonghwa would normally go alone but ever since Hongjoong found him wrecked in the park, he couldn't imagine going anywhere without him. The trip was great, or at least, Seonghwa wouldn't shut his mouth about how much he enjoyed it, which made Hongjoong happy, he liked seeing Seonghwa happy because it was such a rare sight.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Hongjoong said, sitting down next to Seonghwa on his bed, the older nodded, smiling at Hongjoong widely.

"Of course, it was amazing, seriously."

Hongjoong nodded, placing his camera on the table and turning back to the other, motioning him to lay down. The older smiled and laid down with his back facing the white wall of Hongjoong's bedroom while the younger laid next to him, his arm thrown over Seonghwa's waist.

 

                                  ⭐⭐⭐

 

Seonghwa spent a lot of time with the younger boy since the first incident, not that he normally wouldn't hang out with him, of course he did, it was just that Hongjoong did so much for him that he couldn't imagine a single day without the boy. He spent his eighteenth, nineteenth and even his twentieth birthday with Hongjoong but he didn't complain he loved it every part of it, especially his twentieth birthday when Hongjoong took him to drink and then they drunkenly walked through the same old park, giggling at nothing but their stupidity.

  
They walked up a hill near by, wind blowing through Seonghwa's, then blonde, hair. He turned to Hongjoong and reached for the boy's hand before he pulled him close to himself. As soon as they reached the top the younger wrapped his arms around him as well, humming into his shoulder.

Seonghwa breathed out a quick and quiet thanks and closed his eyes. What was he thanking for? Maybe for not being alone on his birthday. Maybe for the drinks Hongjoong paid for. Maybe for his birthday being great thanks to Hongjoong. Maybe for Hongjoong. The younger laughed, holding him tighter and sighing as they slowly sat down on the grass, looking up at the starry sky. Hongjoong leaned closer, laying his head on Seonghwa's shoulder with another deep sigh.

"Happy Birthday, Hwa."

He whispered.

"Love you."

The younger added and Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat as he looked at him with his mouth slightly opened. Why would he say something like that? Maybe because he's drunk? They did drink a lot. And that's why Seonghwa's stupid heart did that, he's just drunk, right?

 

                                   ⭐⭐⭐

 

It was just few weeks after Seonghwa turned twenty that Hongjoong showed up out of nowhere when he was walking from work to his apartment and pleaded him to go somewhere with him. Of course Seonghwa agreed and followed Hongjoong wherever the younger wanted to take him, as any normal person would. They got to the place and Seonghwa had to cover his mouth with his hands from how surprised he was. It was nothing special, to anyone who didn't know them, but to the older, it was wonderful. A simple treehouse would make anyone else just laugh and nod but Seonghwa couldn't express how happy he was, it brought all the great memories he had with Hongjoong, and Hongjoong only, back.

"Surprised it's still up there."

Hongjoong laughed and Seonghwa nodded.

They spent the next few days in that treehouse, escaping the traumatizing reality, together. They wrote and listened to songs for the most part, and even though they weren't great dancers, and they knew it, that didn't stop them from doing what they wanted and dancing around. With speakers plugged into their phones and music blasting through them, they moved around the treehouse, doing whatever came to mind.

 

                                    ⭐⭐⭐

 

It was late one night, way later than ever before that they've been together outside. They should've been home already and get ready for work but they couldn't bring themselves to do so. Not when Seonghwa had his back resting against the wooden wall and Hongjoong holding his hips so lightly and gently the older would have to check if he was really holding him if he didn't know. They kept their eyes locked, just heavily breathing and pressed flush against each other. Seonghwa's eyes left Hongjoong's for a second to look around the place, empty soju bottles everywhere and a stack of cigarettes on the table, he really had his firsts with Hongjoong. He looked back when Hongjoong called out his name softly, locking their gazes again. Seonghwa licked his lips, his arms circling around the other's neck.

"This isn't a good idea, Hwa."

He breathed out and Seonghwa smiled, shaking his head.

"What was _ever_ a good idea?"

Hongjoong nodded and leaned a little closer, their hot and alcohol scented breaths mixing. Seonghwa let one of his arms slip back and instead cupped Hongjoong's right cheek with his hand.

"Please,"

Seonghwa pleaded, his eyes leaving Hongjoong's, and focusing on his lips instead.

"Just kiss me already."

And that was all it took for Hongjoong to lean in fully, closing the gap between them. Seonghwa hummed against him, the arm wrapped around Hongjoong's neck now playing with his hair. Few seconds later the younger pulled back and instead traveled down to his jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down his jawline and neck. He stopped for a second, fanning Seonghwa's neck with his breath, before pulling back and looking at Seonghwa's face again.

"This is okay with you, right?"

He asked and Seonghwa just stared for a second.

His feelings for the younger were always, mixed. Hongjoong always made him feel a little funny, a little nervous when he was around, happy when he talked to him, excited when they hung out, sad when he left. So was it? Was he okay with Hongjoong doing whatever he was doing to him? A quick nod and the younger continued, making Seonghwa's knees weak and breathing shaky and heavy by leaving kisses and slight bites on his neck and shoulders.

"You're, beautiful."

Hongjoong murmured against his neck and Seonghwa giggled, dropping his head.

"What?"

Hongjoong asked, not bothering to pull back and look at Seonghwa, smiling with his eyes half-lidded.

"Nothing, just the way you said that."

Seonghwa mentally congratulated himself on being able to form a sentence like that, before Hongjoong rolled his eyes playfully and hummed. He leaned closer kissing and gently nipping at Seonghwa's jaw but getting more rough and sinking his teeth into his shoulder in just few seconds.

"Hongjoong..."

Seonghwa whimpered, his head falling to the other's shoulder and Hongjoong laughed a little at Seonghwa's hand desperately gripping his shoulder and the other his forearm while his legs were slowly giving up on holding him upright. He sat Seonghwa down, his hands running down his chest even though he knew they wouldn't go further than that, he was sober enough to not do that. Seonghwa pulled him back down, claiming his lips and curling his fingers in the fabric of Hongjoong's shirt.

 

                                     ⭐⭐⭐

 

Seonghwa never regretted a thing he did, ever since he was seventeen. To him, all the bad ideas made the best memories. So he didn't regret a thing when he woke up the next morning, his limbs tangled with Hongjoong's and head resting in the crook of his neck, Hongjoong's jacket used as a pillow and his used as a blanket, thank God it was summer. The position they were in seemed a little uncomfortable at first but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, though his neck hurt a bit. After Hongjoong woke up Seonghwa felt his heart drop and stop for a second. What if Hongjoong regretted what he did? They were both drunk and Hongjoong was never really the one to start things, unless they were good, which he didn't know if he should count a heated make out as good in Hongjoong's book.

"Hwa,"

The other called out making Seonghwa look at him with a nervous look on his face. Hongjoong laughed, pulling him closer and quickly pecking his lips and then cheek.

"You're thinking too loudly."

Seonghwa was frozen, still speechless and nervous. Hongjoong smiled, sitting back on his heels after picking up his jacket.

"What I'm trying to say is,"

He paused, throwing the jacket around his shoulders.

"I like you, dummy."

Seonghwa was shocked at first but felt himself calming down after that. He pulled back to look at Hongjoong who smiled at him with his head tilted to the side.

"M-Me too."

He said and the other nodded, as if he already knew that, and maybe he did.

 

                                   ⭐⭐⭐

 

Seonghwa smiles at the memories and wipes his eyes with his right hand, his left one currently occupied by holding Hongjoong's. He blushes when Hongjoong caresses it with his thumb just like when they were seventeen. But they're not seventeen anymore, he doesn't have to hide it, doesn't have to lie and say his cheeks are red from the tears, not anymore.

The younger takes a hold of the right one when Seonghwa reaches out and smiles, squeezing his hands lightly. Hongjoong looks up at the older's face, his own eyes red together with the tip of his nose. Seonghwa's breath shakes as he locks eyes with Hongjoong who's smiling so widely his cheeks must hurt.

"And you, Seonghwa?"

The boy takes a deep breath, nodding without a second thought. Hongjoong is the cause of him doing this, of course, he always made him do crazy stuff. And he also made him fall.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Thank you for reading ♥  
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated  
> I love reading what you think ♥  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
